


A Very Glee Christmas Dinner

by ktattoo



Series: A Very Glee [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's a jerk, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Karaoke, Kurt's Basement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktattoo/pseuds/ktattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hosts Christmas dinner for the Glee Club and all hell breaks loose. One couple is fighting, punches get thrown, and another couple splits. Looks like it's just another Glee Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Glee Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A few notes before you begin to read: First, this story is set during senior year. It is completely AU and doesn’t follow cannon much with very few exceptions. It is set as part of my ‘Zizes Who’ universe (can be found at FF.net under the same penname), which means that Kassie is a main character as is David Karofsky. There isn’t much Lauren, and for that I apologize. The story took off on its own, sadly leaving her in the dust.
> 
> Second, this story jumps POV’s. It is mostly between Kassie and David, but you get to see things from Kurt’s view as well.
> 
> Lastly, Klaine shippers- please don’t hate me. 
> 
> As always, I do not own Glee, but I do own Ms. Kassie.   
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure this dinner is such a great idea? I mean, I miss everyone, but do you think it's wise to get everyone together for Christmas?" Kurt stood down in his and Finn's basement holding a strand of lights as Rachel tried to get the other end of them untangled.

"Of course it's a good idea. You're the one who came up with it. It's going to be fun." Mercedes snapped her fingers in the air as she spoke, her diva shining through. "You don't even have to cook since we decided to have Breadstix cater, and this basement is looking fabulous. Everyone will love it."

Kurt sighed as he helped Rachel, who had been surprisingly quiet through the day string the last of the lights around the edges of the long table the whole Glee club and their guests would be sitting at for dinner later that night. "Rach, are you going to be okay? I'm sorry about Finn earlier. He was out of line."

Earlier that morning Finn and Rachel had fought, leaving the small diva in a sour mood all day as they decorated the basement. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Finn will be ready to apologize when he sees me tonight at dinner. My dress is just perfect, and I have just the song I want to sing to him." Kurt and Mercedes exchanged looks, already dreading the decision to set up karaoky in one corner of the room, but it was Christmas and everyone at the party were involved with Glee, so singing was going to happen no matter what.

"Come on girls. We're done down here. Let's go upstairs and get dressed. We need to look good for our boys. Tonight is going to be great!" Leading the girls up the stairs, Kurt couldn't help shake the feeling that it may not be the good time he had hoped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do I really have to go to this thing? You're friends hardly like me, and I don't want to piss anyone off." David Karofsky sat behind the wheel of his truck, begging his girlfriend with his eyes. This was one party he didn't mind missing out on.

"No, Dave. I know the New Directions are still kind of wary of you, but tonight will help them see that you aren't out to get them anymore. Besides, I want you there." Kassie looked up at her boyfriend, her blue eyes pleading him to stay. "You are already dressed, rather nicely I might add, and I want to show my handsome boyfriend off."

The boy just shook his head and groaned inwardly. All that girl had to do was look at him with those eyes and he was putty in her hands. "Fine. I'll go. But it won't be you showing me off. In that dress, I think I'll be the one trying to keep the others off of you." His girlfriend was beautiful in her dark green party dress that clung nicely to her curves in all the right places, showing off ample amounts of that cleavage he could never get enough of. "I love your hair like that. You should let it down more often," he added.

Kassie just flushed, not used to compliments like that one, or used to the way her boyfriend seemed to drink her in. "Let's just go. We don't want to be late to Kurt's." She took the tall boys hand, falling in love with Christmas all over again. The pair arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house and David parked behind Puck's truck, which meant that Lauren and Puck had beat them there. Kassie spotted Mercedes' car and Rachel's yellow Bug parked along the road, and what looked like Sam's dads truck in front of Puckerman's. It looked as if half the club was already there.

David went around his truck and opened the door for his girlfriend, offering his slightly sweaty hand to her to help her down. "I mean it, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." The football player dipped down and kissed the girl before him before offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

The pair made their way to the front door and Kassie knocked with her free hand. The door was opened moments later by a flushed looking Finn. His hair was a mess and it looked as if the boy had been halfway through tying his tie when they knocked.

"Come on in Kassie. Karofsky. Everyone's downstairs already." The tall boy ran off somewhere, and Kassie led the way to the basement door, having been to Kurt and Finn's house before.

"Are you ready for this, hun?" She looked up at David, truly hoping he was ready for whatever lay behind the door.

David nodded, pulling his plus size, but still beautiful girlfriend to him. "Kiss me, and I'll make it," he grinned, pulling the girl in for a kiss. It was short, but it was all he needed. She would be right next to him, no matter what happened.

"Let's go."

They made their way down the stairs and Kassie gasped as the basement came into view. Kurt had gone all out for the party. The usually dreary room had been strung with enough lights and tinsel to transform it into a winter wonderland. Fake snow littered tables and some of the corners of the room, and spray snow filled the windows. It was beautiful down there. The girl took her boyfriend's hand as they entered the room, immediately finding her best friend and giving the other girl a smile. She would say hi to Lauren in a few; first she wanted to find their host for the night.

David held his girlfriend close as they entered the basement, impressed with the décor. Hummel and his friends had gone all out, that was for sure. The boy let the girl on his arm steer him toward their host, and David did his best to arrange a smile on his face. Sure, he and Kassie had been dating for nearly a year now, and yes, he spent plenty of time hanging out with the Glee club and shoot, he even thought about joining, but Dave just wasn't sure how to behave around Kurt. He had made the smaller boys life a living hell and though he had apologized for his behavior, it still awkward being around the boy.

Trying to keep it cool, Dave nodded down at the smaller boy. "Thanks for having us, Kurt. This place looks awesome." He pulled Kassie close, holding onto her for dear life. He looked down at the girl, mentally begging her to save him. He could see the smile in her eyes and he knew she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

Their host uttered his thanks, and David felt like kicking himself. He really did need to try and be more pleasant, he knew that, but it was hard since he was so unsure as to how to act around the other boy. He cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable. "I mean it, Kurt. If I didn't know this was a basement, I wouldn't know any better. I should have you stop by my place and decorate. Our tree looks like Charlie Brown's." A squeeze on his hand made Dave quit talking; he was rambling again, a nervous habit of his.

The smaller boy just nodded slightly before darting off, and Dave shrugged. "I thought I was doing pretty good." He turned to the girl on his arm and smiled softly. "I guess not."

"You were fine. You just… you did okay, hun." Kassie stepped up to kiss her boyfriends' cheek before pulling him toward the rest of their friends. "Now let's go mingle."

Dinner went without too much of a hitch. Santana and Brittany had arrived together, Finn finally made his way down to the basement, doing his best to avoid Rachel, making everyone assume that the two had fought again. Artie, Mike and Tina arrived at the same time and David helped carry Artie and his chair down the stairs. The only real hiccup was when Blaine arrived, bringing a boy Kassie had only heard about with him. The taller boy could only be Sebastian, and the girl immediately hated the guy.

She scooted down a chair, taking the empty seat next to Kurt before either boy could claim it, pulling David down as well so he could still be sitting beside her. Placing her hand under the table and onto her friend's lap, she the best she could to try and keep the boy grounded so he wouldn't do anything rash- at least not yet. She leaned over to the small boy, whispering to him as plates of food began to get passed around, "Stay calm, Kurt. We'll deal with this after we eat, okay? Dave and I won't let anything happen to you, got it?"

From the corner of her eye she could see Kurt's small nod, but from the death grip the boy had on her arm under the table, she knew he wasn't so sure.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

David, Kassie, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel cleaned up the dinner table with some help from Sam as everyone else mingled and Mike and Tina began to sing a Christmas song to each other with the karaoke machine. Upstairs away from the other Glee club members and Sebastian, Kassie pulled Kurt into a hug. "We'll figure this out. You have us all behind you, remember that." The boy could only nod as he went back to putting leftovers into a container. With a pointed look at her boyfriend and Sam, she made sure they stayed with the smaller boy as she drug the girls from the kitchen and into the laundry room area.

"Look girls, you know we have to do something to help Kurt now, right?"

"You don't have to tell me twice. I wanted to punch that short white boy straight in his pearly whites when I saw him bring that crab with him."

"I don't know how he could do that to Kurt. Why did he bring that guy with him?" Rachel stomped a flat covered foot, her dark hair swinging around with the movement.

The three girls all sighed in unison, not sure as to how to help their friend. "Couldn't we just ask him to leave? If Blaine has a problem with it, then we can give him the choice to either stay with Kurt or leave with that crab." Kassie frowned, not liking the obvious choice her boyfriend had so rudely interrupted with.

"Dave, dear, that's too obvious. And that would be making Blaine chose sides."

Dave leaned against the doorframe, frowning. "He needs to choose. From what I know, he has been ditching Kurt to see that guy. And from what Kurt just told Sam and me, the crab is all Blaine talks about even when they are together. That boy should have to choose, and if his priority isn't his own boyfriend, then I say you girls will have every right to make the hobbit's life miserable."

Exchanging glances with Rachel and Mercedes, the three girls nodded. "Fine, Dave. We'll do it your way. Now let's go downstairs to confront Blaine."

The small group made their way downstairs after being unable to find Sam and Kurt in the kitchen. They spotted the boys in one corner of the basement, both sitting in chairs. Kurt was wringing his hands in his lap as he tried to avoid looking over at the show going on at the karaoke machine. Blaine and Sebastian were getting a bit too cozy singing the same exact song Kurt and Blaine had sung together the previous Christmas while at Dalton.

Even David knew how important and sacred that song was to the gay couple, and to see Blaine uncaringly singing it with another guy must have made Kurt feel terrible. It made Dave's blood boil to see the smaller boy hurting like that, and all David wanted to do was try and make the pain go away.

He made his move right after the pair finished singing. Kissing the top of Kassie's head, he whispered, "I'll be right back," before heading over to talk to the two boys. Finding the pair, Dave took Blaine by the shoulder and steered him away from the intruder.

Before the short boy could protest, David had pulled Blaine off to a quieter part of the basement, pulling up to his full height to try and intimidate the gay male.

"What the hell do you want, Karofsky?" Blaine tried to push the bigger guy off of him, but David stood his ground.

"Look, dude. You are either seriously clueless, or you just don't give a damn, but your boyfriend is out there at his own dinner party, completely heartbroken."

"What are you talking about? Kurt's fine."

"Bullshit he is. You bring the guy who has been flirting with you, trying to take you from him to his party, then you sing the song the two of you dubbed as 'your song' with that crab. You have hurt Kurt, you hurt him worse than anything I ever could have done to him. Now as far as I'm concerned, because trust me, you would rather face me than the wrath of the rest of the Glee club, you have two choices: one, you can tell that Sebastian crab to back the fuck off and get the hell out of your life and fix things with Kurt, or two, you can go out there and flirt with the crab and break your boyfriends heart. It's up to you."

He stepped away from the small boy, holding his hands up as if surrendering. "What's it going to be? Sebastian or Kurt?"

Blaine's face contorted as if he were deep in thought before he spoke. "You have no right to corner me like this. My relationship with Kurt is none of your business. Why you care is beyond me since you threatened his life last year. I can be friends with whomever I want, so you can just back the fuck off."

Dave watched as the small boy stormed off, headed right to the tall Warbler. That sealed it for him. Looking over at his girlfriend, he shook his head and he watched as her hand tightened on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked up and met his gaze, mouthing a thanks before returning his eyes to the floor.

At least he tried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somehow this girl of his had managed to get him to sing with her in front of all of their friends. David stood on the platform with mic in hand as he sang along to some High School Musical number; the only song he would agree to sing with Kassie in front of everyone. Sure most of the Glee clubbers had heard him sing when he and Puckerman had performed a duet nearly a year previously, but none had heard him since. Only because he loved his girlfriend was he doing this.

They finished their performance to a round of enthusiastic applause and David actually found himself enjoying the attention as he pulled his girl into an embrace, kissing his girlfriend. Screaming pulled the two from their embrace, both looking over to see Kurt, his face flushed red as he yelled at Blaine.

Kassie took off running, managing to be the first at Kurt's side. Taking in the sight before her, she knew exactly what just happened. Blaine's carefully gelled curls were mussed, his lips swollen and red. Sebastian just smirked, sitting back watching the fight he had caused take place. Without thinking, Kassie punched the smirking crab, wiping the grin right off his face. David pulled his girlfriend back before she could take another swing, stepping between the girl and the troublemaker.

He glared down at the pair on the couch, his anger flaring. "You two better get out of here now. You are no longer welcome here." He turned to Sebastian, fixing his brown eyes on the boy. "I don't ever want to see you around again." Turning to Blaine, he just shook his head. "You made your choice, I see. Now get out before you cause Kurt any more pain." He pulled the boys up by their collars and shoved them to the stairs.

Kassie held a sobbing Kurt as the scene unfolded. They watched as Dave took control and kicked the offending boys out of the basement. Puck and Mike followed to make sure the boys left, and Rachel and Finn were nowhere to be found. Pulling Kurt into a hug, the girl couldn't imagine how devastated the boy must be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After that, the party slowly began to break up. Mike, Tina and Artie left, giving Kurt sympathetic glances and words of support. Quinn, Santana and Brittany left next, Santana threatening to go all Lima Heights on Blaine. Kassie gave Puck and Lauren hugs as they left, promising to call them later that night when she got home. Rachel was still MIA, and Mercedes left with Sam after making Kassie swear to call her as well later on.

The basement was empty save for the trio of Kassie, Kurt and David. David sat in a chair off to the side, trying to keep himself calm before he went off to hunt down that Sebastian guy and knocking him senseless. Kassie sat on the couch, Kurt's head in her lap as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring soothing words that were meant to try and comfort the boy.

Kurt slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He choked back a sob before turning to his friend. "Thanks, Kass. For everything. You didn't have to punch that ass, though it was a nice gesture." He hugged his friend then turned to look over at David. "David, thank you. You... you didn't have to do any of that. It's nice to know you were there for me. You didn't have to be and you still were." He forced a small smile before standing up.

"I'm going to bed now. I'm shutting off my phone, so let everyone know I'm alright, will you?" He hugged his friend, before turning to the now standing David. "Thanks again, Dave. I appreciate it." He turned to head up the stairs. "Sorry I'm not seeing you out but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay Kass?"

Kassie nodded and watched her broken friend make his way slowly up the stairs. Turning to her boyfriend, she threw her arms around him, letting herself be held in his strong arms. "God, David. I feel so bad for Kurt. He doesn't deserve any of this. I can't believe Blaine." She looked up at the tall boy and sighed. "It did feel good to punch that twerp, though."

David chuckled and pulled the girl in for a gentle kiss. "It was hot as hell to see you punch the crab. Let's get you home. You have calls to make."

Hand in the hand, the couple left the basement, knowing they would never forget the nightmare that had been the Christmas dinner.


End file.
